orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs Must Die! 2 Tips
While on the preview screen for a stage in Orcs Must Die! 2, tips are displayed in random ordering. The full list of tips is contained in Steam\steamapps\common\Orcs Must Die 2\data.zip\Localization\default\StringTable.xml (for English, other languages in their own folders). Part 1 *Barricades are very effective at making orcs walk on the mine tracks. *Shooting the targets near the mine cart switches puts the cart on another track. *Some mine carts are really environmental traps. Shoot them and see! *The default track a mine cart runs on will always kill some orcs, even if you don't switch it. *Mine carts don't throw big enemies but they do a lot of damage to them. *Freezing enemies or making them fight on the mine tracks can be very effective. *Shoot the red target to change the mine cart tracks! *Don't rush to grab potions; wait until you need them. *Just because an enemy falls down doesn't mean he is dead. *Rule Two for orc killing is the same as Rule Two for zombie killing - double tap! *Heavy orcs are not just bigger - they're stronger too! *Goblin shamans are much more dangerous than they look. *Physics is fun. *For better performance, try lowering ragdoll count and gib count in the Gameplay Options. *For better performance, try lowering the Video Options. *You can invert your mouse look and change mouse sensitivity in the Gameplay Options. *Yes, War Mages can talk to each other telepathically. *If you're having trouble beating a level, you can probably blame Joe. *Having trouble five-skulling everything? Try playing with a friend! *All the old traps and Weapons from Orcs Must Die are in Orcs Must Die 2. Find them in the spellbook! *On Apprentice difficulty, there's a Go Break after every wave. *Check out the Stats screen after you beat a level to see a breakdown of your score. *The loading screens give you a first peek at the level you're about to play. *Earning some skulls also adds to your score. *"Perfect Victory" is a five-skull victory. *Five-skulling a level without taking damage will earn bonus skulls for being "Untouchable." *The par time clock keeps ticking during Go Breaks. *Bonus skulls can be earned over and over again. *Falling, lava and acid kills count as trap kills. *The higher you place boulder chutes the more damage they do. *In co-op, "active" abilities on trinkets affect both players. *Use barricades to make the orcs take the long way. But watch out for sappers! *Gnolls never try to leave; they just want to kill the player. *Earth lords, elementals, and earthlings hate things that explode. *Boom barrel dispensers placed high enough become effective AOE bomb-droppers. *Using the polymorph ring to turn a small creature into a big creature is only bad if you have no charm. *Playing on apprentice difficulty is a great way to practice strategies and learn a level layout. *Dwarf grenadiers can perform melee attacks if needed. *Paladins are weak against strong enemies like ogres, trolls or elementals. *Trolls don't regenerate while on fire or frozen. *Trolls are vulnerable to lightning damage. *Brimstone and shock zapper charge slowly but always hit. *Grinders can kill a lot of kobolds without jamming. *Spring traps will jam if a heavy enemy steps on them. *Wall blades deal more damage than any other wall trap. *All traps and guardians reset on Go Breaks. *In endless mode, all enemies get tougher each wave after wave 10. *You can sell traps during Go Breaks and countdowns for a full refund. *Sometimes, you should sell traps and place new ones. *Big combos not only produce higher scores but more coin as well. *The blue wisps show you the path the orcs plan to take. *If you can't get past a level, try playing endless mode to earn a few more skulls. *Cats do not have nine lives. *It's a good idea to explore a new level before you hit Go. *On Nightmare difficulty, the first Go Break is the only one you will get. *Endless mode is a great way to earn bonus skulls. *Orcs can't fly. *Using trinkets will make you a better player. *Hunters howl when they enter a level. *Frost ogres are not fond of fire. *Fire ogres are not fond of ice. *Taffy is delicious. *If you pick up a boom barrel with a shooting weapon ready, you can explode the barrel by firing. *Charmed units explode on death, damaging and stunning enemies near them. *The scepter of domination can charge up two power levels if you hold the mouse button down. *Some items in the spellbook are unique to the sorceress or war mage. *The dwarven hammer is very effective against large enemies. *Charmed hunters can be great, albeit temporary, allies. *Haymakers are effective against fliers that fly close to the ceiling. *The crossbow can only get headshots when the crosshairs are green. *Don't forget the mine carts and their switches; they can be quite destructive. *Remember: endless mode is about how far you get, not surviving forever. *Some skulls can only be collected once, while others can be earned over and over. *Carrying a trinket grants a passive bonus, but it can also be activated for a more powerful effect. *Polymorph a target multiple times to try for better results. *Void walls sometimes spit out useful items when you feed enemies into them. *Mr. Moneybags exists only in endless mode. Kill him to earn 1,200 extra coin! *All trolls regenerate health, but some regenerate faster than others. *Mr. Moneybags will never attack you. He's too busy counting his coin. *If Mr. Moneybags escapes, you don't lose any rift points. *Complete Wave 40 to five-skull an Endless level. *You can get a refund for ALL of skulls earned in the spellbook. *If barricades completely block the orcs from escaping, they'll destroy the barricade. *Read the details for the trinkets. THEY ARE GOOD! *All spells and weapons have a primary and secondary attack. *Orc does NOT taste like chicken. *Access endless mode from the campaign menu. *Tar can be your best friend. *Robot Entertainment loves you. *The coinforge is a great way to earn extra money for endless mode runs. *Brimstone is a handy trap for catching pesky runners. *Look for good chokepoints and make killzones with multiple traps for big combos. *Leave an opening in your barricades and make your own killzone. *Don't forget to spend skulls to upgrade your traps and weapons! *If you see a skull drop from an enemy, grab it! *Use the environment - some levels have preplaced traps. *Orcs are not smart. *The War Mage was not a good miner. *Sorceresses do it with charm. Part 2 *Go to options to turn off "Press Space to Continue". *You can actually dodge some weapons or projectiles and outrun others. *Maximizing combos and kill streaks can double or even triple your scores. *If you already own one unique upgrade switching to the other is free. *After wave 25 in Endless mode, "Go" breaks go away. *Chandeliers can one shot a lot of large enemies. *Orcs may change their path but the rift they are heading to never changes. *Selling traps can be done on nightmare difficulty but you have to be fast. *Spore trap charming runners can be effective with the right upgrade. *The DH was created because most pitchers can't hit. *Most flyers drop straight out of the sky if frozen. *There is a "Show Timer" option in the "Gameplay" options. *You can drag and drop things around on you load out bar during load out. *Minions revive on "Go" breaks. There are no "Go" breaks on nightmare difficulty. Get it? *You do NOT have to five skull levels to unlock more levels. *Don't be ashamed, 0ne skulling a level still counts as a victory. *Using void walls is a great way to assure you'll always have potions around. *If you place boom barrel dispensers high enough the barrels explode on impact. *Try the "basic" upgrades. Arrow walls on the ceiling can be very effective. *You never take damage from your own traps. *Be careful firing around environment traps. You may trigger them unintentionally. *You can zoom in with the crossbow using middle mouse button.